


GT sux

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku's been banned by Chichi and Bulma has majorly fucked up trimming Vegeta's hair. GokuxVegeta.





	GT sux

**Author's Note:**

> GT sux
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragonball Z=not mine, it’s Akira Toriyama’s. Dragonball GT=not mine, it belongs the people who stole DBZ from Akira and butchered it.
> 
> Warnings: Vegeta with butchered hair, crying, one-shot, OOCness(when isn’t there in my fics? lol) lemon, YAOI…GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Goku sat pouting at the lakeside near his home. His pout turned into a glare as he gazed out over the serene image in front of him. His eyes narrowed angrily and he glared at a passing bird.

You’re probably wondering WHY he’s glaring at innocent, unsuspecting nature. Well it’s simple.

Chichi had given him the ban again. (A/N: hiss! But…grins)

Okay, okay, so it’s not that bad, however, it was more than that…Vegeta was ignoring him. Yet again, not that bad, but nonetheless, he was really pissed off. Vegeta had been ignoring him for weeks, not talking to him, not glaring at him, not growling at him, not looking at him, not even taking the time to insult him like he usually did…

And Goku was worried. Worried that something was wrong. Chichi had asked him about it and he’d told her. Then, for some insane reason, she’d got really mad and put the ban on him.

The worst part was he was banned because he was worried about his fellow Saiyan…Prince of his race…

Well, King actually…his dad’s dead. Doesn’t that make him the King of Saiyans?

Goku frowned. That just didn’t sound right…

“King of Saiyans.” He said quietly. It still sounded wrong. “Saiyan no Ou.” Still wrong. He just couldn’t place that title to Vegeta at all. “Prince of Saiyans. Saiyan no Ouji.”

“Finally noticed I’m here then Kakarott.” Goku stiffened at the words. Vegeta was standing right behind him.

“What do you want Vegeta?” No answer. Goku growled. “Look, I don’t care whether you have nothing else to do, leave me alone.” Goku's voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m in enough trouble already because of you.”

He felt hot breath on the back of his neck and shivered slightly, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

“Ve-Vegeta?” No answer again. Suddenly, there was a gloved hand on the back of his neck and he tensed, unsure of what was going on. Unsure…and scared. He trembled slightly in fear and the hand began to move, massaging the back of his neck gently to relax him.

“Kakarott…look at me…” Goku turned his head, seeing Vegeta…he gasped…Vegeta looked so different!

He looked at Vegeta's feet, trailing his eyes up slowly and seeing black boots that rose to the knee….black gi pants hugged Vegeta's thighs and hips nicely, especially around the crotch area… Goku felt heat rise in his face and dragged his eyes higher, seeing a belt…a tight black tank top…Vegeta's strong, bronzed neck…his strong angled chin…his full luscious lips…his deep glittering obsidian eyes…his shapely eyebrows…his… Goku’s eyes widened in shock. Vegeta's hair! Oh Kami, what had happened to it?! What had Vegeta done to it?!

“I did nothing…it was the woman.” Vegeta's eyes were filled with sadness, pain and sorrow. “She…she…lied to me…”

Goku's heart fell in his chest. Vegeta looked so depressed…what did Bulma do?!

“She said it needed a trim…and…she…” Vegeta's voice trailed off. “Look at it!!!” Vegeta's black gloved hand reached up and pulled at the butchered locks dejectedly. “Do you know that a Saiyan’s hair grows about 100 times slower than a human’s?? It’ll take hundreds of years to grow back!! Years…I don’t have.” Vegeta's eyes closed in sorrow and he fell to the ground, landing on his ass with tears leaking down his cheeks. Vegeta's teeth were clenched shut and his hands gripped his hair, pulling it upwards, as if it would grow faster if he did.

Goku looked sorrowfully at the Prince as he pulled upwards and sobbed. The deep sunset illuminated the hints of red in Vegeta's hair and made his sun-tanned skin almost glow. Despite the tears and his puffy eyes, Vegeta looked beautiful…

“I-I still think you’re beautiful…” Goku whispered. Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked at Goku in confusion.

“Wh-What?” Goku took a deep breath and swallowed. He crawled closer until his face was inches away from Vegeta's.

“I still think you’re beautiful Vegeta…” He whispered huskily.

He watched silently as Vegeta's cheeks stained red. He had to be careful now, it could be anything. Embarrassment, happiness, nervousness, a blush or maybe he was angry.

Goku stayed as still as he could; he didn’t know what Vegeta was thinking, he could be really angry…

The redness in Vegeta's cheeks deepened and he turned his face away from Goku's. Goku's eyes widened. Vegeta was shy!!! And maybe embarrassed at the compliment. Goku grinned widely and gently grasped Vegeta's chin, turning it back to face him.

\---

Vegeta's blush spread across his face and Goku smiled seductively at him, before leaning in slowly and brushing their lips together.

Vegeta's gloved hands dug into the grass and Goku pressed closer, chest to chest with him, lips pressed firmly against his own… His eyes slipped closed and he opened his mouth slowly, moaning as Goku's tongue entered and meshed with his own…

The heated blush spread down his neck, to his more intimate areas and he broke the kiss wetly, panting, flushing an even deeper red as Goku stared lustfully at him, panting lightly and licking his lips.

A large, gentle hand stroked through his hair softly, and before he could help himself, he closed his eyes and purred.

\---

Goku grinned as a soft purr rumbled in Vegeta's chest and grasped the back of his head as he leaned in and stole another kiss.

Vegeta's hands gripped at his shoulders and he pressed closer, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him fully against his body, smiling mentally when he felt an arousal press against his stomach.

Slowly, making sure Vegeta was pressed against him, he lowered them down onto the grass, shifting more over Vegeta and pinning him lightly to the ground.

He felt Vegeta squirming franticly under him and broke the kiss, resting his elbows either side of his head and leaning over.

“What the HELL are you doing Kakarott?! Get the FUCK off of me!!!”

“But…Vegeta…I-”

“Get off!” Goku growled and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Why? Because you want it? Because your Pride won’t allow it? Because I’m a third class idiot?” Vegeta's face flushed deeply.

“No…” He whispered softly, his eyes flickering over to the house and back nervously. “Your wife is watching…” Goku chuckled softly.

“I know…but I don’t care…” Vegeta's eyes widened. “She’s banned me because I was worried about you…” Goku whispered. “But…it’s not my fault…this…it’s your fault…”

“How is it my fault?” Vegeta asked angrily, glaring up at him.

“Easy.” Goku said and dipped down, kissing his lips lightly. “You shouldn’t wear such tight-fitting sexy clothes…or look so damn good in them…”

A light smirk found its way to Vegeta's lips and he stretched out teasingly under Goku, eyes half-lidded.

“I guess you’re right Kakarott…”

“Tease.” Goku growled. Vegeta's smirk widened and he shifted his hips slightly, rubbing slowly at Goku's crotch. “That’s going too far Vegeta…” Goku pressed his lips against Vegeta's again, feeling Vegeta respond instantly to him and wrap his arms around his neck.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” A screechy voice yelled. Goku broke away from Vegeta's lips again and looked up at Chichi. “I KNEW IT!!! YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH HIM!!! I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE FUCKING HIM!!!” Vegeta glared at her from underneath her husband.

\---

“Shut up you stupid wench! You know nothing of Kakarott and me!” Vegeta snarled.

“Getting your bitch to stick up for you Goku? Can’t handle me by yourself?” Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and launched Goku off himself, advancing on Chichi with a murderous glint in his eyes.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you…you always did piss me off…” Vegeta smirked and gathered ki in his palm, building it slowly and watching Chichi scream and run off. He was about to send the ki blast at her, when he was tackled from behind.

Goku rubbed against him slowly, moaning softly before whispering into his ear:

“I want you…” A moist tongue licked at his earlobe and Goku's strong hips ground against his ass. “Now.”

Vegeta moaned and lifted his hips, rubbing against Goku's groin roughly.

“Uuuuuuunnngghhh…Kakarott…” Goku ground furiously against him, desperately, groaning into his ear from behind. “Not here Kakarott…”

“Where…then…Vegeta?” Goku moaned, rubbing slowly against him. Vegeta shivered and rubbed back against him slower than he was.

“A bed…or something? Uuuhh… Ground’s not comfortable…” The second he finished his sentence, he found himself on a bed…pinned from behind.

“This better…?” Goku purred. Vegeta groaned and turned around, looking into Goku's eyes.

“Much better.” He buried his hands into Goku’s spikes and pulled him down for a dominating kiss, while trying to switch their positions so he was on top.

\---

Goku responded fervently to Vegeta’s deep passionate kiss and felt Vegeta squirming under him again, trying to flip them over. He smirked. Well now…he couldn’t have that! He pinned Vegeta forcefully to the mattress, smirking against his mouth as they broke away gently.

“I’m on top Vegeta…” Vegeta pouted at him. He blinked. Vegeta was still pouting. He blinked again. Yes, it was real. A cute little pout on Vegeta's lips. He dipped down and licked at the lower lip, trying to coax Vegeta back into their kiss.

Vegeta's tongue reached out and slid against his own, before drawing it into his mouth and kissing him passionately again. Goku rubbed against Vegeta's lithe body wantonly and pulled off Vegeta's black gloves, tossing them onto the floor behind him and kissing Vegeta's delicate hands softly.

Vegeta just looked up at him, a shy smile on his face as he leaned down again and kissed Vegeta's throat. Vegeta arched into his mouth, a soft purr rumbling in his throat as Goku's lips swept across it tenderly. Goku's hands wrenched the black shirt out of Vegeta's pants and lifted it so it was up to his armpits, dipping his head to lick at Vegeta's muscular chest.

“Mmmmm…” Vegeta moaned. Goku pulled the shirt higher, until it got caught and Vegeta had to lift his arms. Vegeta pouted again and slowly raised his arms up, giving Goku the opportunity to take the shirt off.

The shirt was soon on the floor with the gloves.

Goku pulled off his wristbands and flung them onto the pile of clothes, which was steadily growing larger. Vegeta's hands fisted in his shirts and pulled them up swiftly, tearing them off Goku's body instead and smirking at him sultrily. Goku grinned. Vegeta had had enough foreplay. Fine with him.

He moved off Vegeta and undid the sash at his waist, letting the orange gi pants hang baggily around his hips and allowing Vegeta to see the large erection he was supporting. He watched Vegeta as his eyes widened and then as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“I-I…Ummm…” Goku stroked Vegeta's cheek softly, crawling back over him, baggy pants still hanging on his hips. He pulled Vegeta's boots off and played with the waistband of Vegeta's pants teasingly. Vegeta flushed scarlet again.

\---

Vegeta could feel his face burning and could see it in Goku's onyx eyes. Damn, he didn’t know what to do! Kakarott was so…so…HUGE!! Surely, it would hurt…

He felt cold now. He looked over to the pile of clothes and saw his pants lying on the top proudly. He looked back to Goku and saw the taller Saiyan pulling his own boots off and kicking his pants onto the pile.

His eyes widened even more in fear. Oh god oh god oh god…

“Ssssh…relax Vegeta…I won’t hurt you…” Vegeta looked back at him nervously and then looked down again. Somehow, he doubted that.

Goku positioned himself at Vegeta’s entrance, noting the look of fear on Vegeta's face. He smiled gently as he stroked his fingers lightly through Vegeta’s ebony locks. Vegeta trembled under him and closed his eyes tightly. He was terrified. He didn’t want to watch as Goku tore into him, made him bleed, made him scream…cry…

The large hand gently swept insistently through his hair, instantly calming his nerves as it massaged his scalp tenderly. A purr blossomed out of his throat before he could stop it and his cheeks flushed an even darker red. Oh good lord, why now? Not a purr! Not now!

\---

Goku instantly stopped all his movements, startled by the low reverberating sound and a few seconds later, it stopped. Goku frowned. That sound was so nice and cute! He leaned down, resting his head on Vegeta’s chest, and stroking through Vegeta's hair again and feeling Vegeta's chest rumble gently, an inaudible purr this time.

He smirked and stroked his fingers through again; massaging the scalp lightly and hearing the purr deepen until it resounded through the room. His other hand glided down Vegeta's chest.

“I didn’t know you could purr Vegeta…” He teased lightly, looking into Vegeta's flushed face and dark obsidian eyes. That blush was so cute! His hand danced across Vegeta's bare chest. “Anything else you’re hiding from me?” The blush deepened further and Goku grinned. He had to make Vegeta blush more often.

Vegeta turned his face away from Goku, and Goku reached up and turned it back to face him. Vegeta's eyes searched his franticly, but he didn’t know why.

“Ummm…” Vegeta wriggled around, rubbing his erection against Goku's stomach and Goku grinned, lifting himself back onto his hands and knees and leaning over Vegeta again. He ran his hand through Vegeta's hair to relax him and gently nudged against Vegeta's entrance. Vegeta didn’t even shiver.

He must be too distracted to notice… Goku thought as he started pressing in more. Maybe if I’m slow and gentle, he won’t notice…

Finally, he was fully sheathed into Vegeta's tight heat and he moaned. So tight…so hot…

“Kakarott…” Vegeta moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Mmmmm…” Goku mentally grinned. He didn’t expect Vegeta to be so vocal…Vegeta was usually a quiet man…

He thrust forward gently, shuddering as Vegeta clawed at him and his legs wound round his waist. Vegeta cried out and clung to him madly, arching his back and moaning loudly. Goku groaned at Vegeta's reaction and thrusted harder. Vegeta’s cries grew louder and Goku’s hips plunged forward madly.

God, they were so hot…their own sweat felt ice cold. Goku shook with barely controlled need and Vegeta clung tighter to him. He growled and stayed still, silently smirking when Vegeta cried out.

\---

“Kakarott! Why did you stop?” Goku grinned seductively and withdrew from him. He stared as Goku sat back, spreading his legs far and beckoned to him.

“Sit here Vegeta.” He couldn’t help himself as he eagerly crawled over across the bed and seated himself between Goku’s thighs. “Yeah, just like that…” Goku purred to him, nipping his earlobe from behind and lifting him by his hips, pulling him onto his lap and over his arousal.

He pulled him down and groaned as he cried out himself. He hadn’t been expecting that! Goku's hands began roaming over his chest again, stroking softly over the strong muscles and pressing lightly on his nipples. God, it was torture! But…good torture…

The hands slid to his thighs and lifted them high, giving Goku more access to his opening and he groaned as he was thrust into again. The pace was rough and hard and he was enjoying every moment.

I don’t remember why I was so scared in the first place…this is bliss…

Vegeta rested his head on Goku's shoulder and stared into his eyes lovingly, smiling softly as Goku grinned back at him. Goku’s head dipped down and kissed him again. He howled, breaking the kiss, as Goku's hand wrapped around his member and stroked it firmly.

“Ahhhhhhhh…KAKAROTT!!!!!” He screamed, sending his essence all over Goku’s fingers. Goku grinned at him as he rested back on his shoulder, licking the substance off sultrily and giving one last hard thrust into him and screaming his name.

“VEGETA!!!” They fell backwards onto the mattress, panting heavily from their activity. Goku pulled him around and looked at him, smiling. “I love you Vegeta…”

“I love you too Kakarott…” Vegeta answered, smiling back shyly. Goku grinned.

“Thank you for getting rid of Chichi…” Vegeta snorted.

“I would’ve killed her…if you hadn’t tackled me…” Goku licked at his ear lobe again.

“Would you rather have killed her, or had sex with me?” Vegeta laughed.

“You know the answer to that!” Goku grinned and purred, hugging him to his chest. He hugged him back just as tightly. “I’d rather be with you.”

“Thought so.” Goku teased. Vegeta pushed him away and sat up, a playful smirk on his face.

“Cocky bastard…” Goku grinned and sat behind him, pulling him back up against his chest and breathing hotly in his ear.

“You know it.” Vegeta laughed again and turned his head to face him, seeing Goku's eyes dancing with joy.

“What are we going to do now Kakarott? I refuse to live with that woman, not after what she did to me.” Goku laughed and hugged him closer.

“What do you propose?” Vegeta smirked.

“I propose we move out Kakarott…the brats don’t need us anymore…and those women don’t deserve us.” Goku grinned back at him.

“Great idea…but where?” Vegeta crawled out of Goku's embrace and walked over to the pile of clothes, bending down to retrieve his pants.

\---

Goku's eyes scanned over Vegeta's ass hungrily and he crawled off the bed and pressed against Vegeta, purring. Vegeta turned his head and smirked at him.

“Horny bastard.” Goku grinned back and stroked his hand across Vegeta's chest.

“Only because of you.” Vegeta pushed him away again, and held out his hand, containing a small capsule.

“This is where we’ll live.” Goku smiled.

“Did you plan this?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow, a smirk still on his lips.

“Maybe…maybe not…” Goku watched as Vegeta pulled his clothes on, then turned to him, smirking still. “Are you going to walk around naked all day or what?” Goku grinned back.

“Don’t you like me like this Vegeta?” He pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Vegeta smirked.

“I like it too much Kakarott.” Vegeta chuckled and threw his clothes at him. Goku grinned again and pulled them on quickly, following Vegeta as he left the house and took into the air.

Soon enough, they found a deserted area on the outskirts of a forest that would be perfect for them. Vegeta smirked and tossed the capsule, and in it’s wake, a large house appeared, big enough for both of them. Goku hugged Vegeta from behind.

“It’s perfect Vegeta…” Vegeta smirked at him.

“Wanna christen it Kakarott?” Vegeta asked seductively, stroking a finger down Goku’s cheek. He was picked up and hauled over Goku's shoulder as he ran into the house quickly with his prize.


End file.
